She's Beeautiful
by CarsLover97
Summary: Bumblebee falls for the human Blair, but can they make it work? Full of awkward romance and fluff with future angst and smut. Rated M for future sexual chapters. Warning- It will be total smut once it gets going!
1. Beeautiful

**.: Bee's POV :.**

I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling of Sam's garage. It was getting more boring and even hotter every day in this cramped space. I wish the Decepticons would attack or something, at least I had something to do then. I sighed and allowed air to rush out through my vents. It was only 9 AM but already it was heating up in here.

I didn't have anyone for company anymore. Sam had become a depressed recluse after Mikaela left him for someone with 'bigger arms.' Ironhide and Ratchet kind of had a thing going on. I shuddered at the thought. And Optimus had the usual load of work to deal with even when we were technically off duty.

"Another day in paradise." I sighed, kicking at the floor causing dust clouds to float around. Light streamed in through the window and lit up some dust particles as they floated.

Then the garage door swung open. I sat up quickly and smacked my head on the ceiling for the primus knows how many-th time. Small pieces of plaster and wood covered my shoulders as Sam sighed at me. I shrugged innocently and let out some quiet whirrs.

"Bee I don't think you should be staying in here anymore."

"What? Why not?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Well for starters I don't know how much longer this roof will last with you ploughing your head into it all the time." I shrugged, he had a point there.

"Plus I can tell you're not happy in here. You should be out fighting evil and stuff. What happened to all the evil?" He sighed.

"I don't know." I admitted, "But there's no evil and that's that."

"Yeah I know buddy. Anyway, we have visitors coming and we'll need a ride later on so you can't be hanging about in robot form today."

I let out a deep sigh. "Really?" I moaned.

"Really." He said bluntly, "Now be a good robot and turn into a car." He smiled as he left, leaving the door wide open.

"Someone's in a good mood." I scoffed, transforming into the Camaro.

I sat around for a while being bored out of my mind. "I wonder if I can get my hologram to work. It's been a while but I guess I can figure it out." I began fiddling with the different programmes, trying to create my hologram for a good few minutes.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as a human boy projected himself into the passenger seat. "Now… If I were a human what would I look like?" I pondered, flicking through several hairstyles and colours along with numerous different outfits. I finally settled on a pale skinned boy with bright blue eyes and messy blonde hair with darker streaks flowing through it, just like a bee! He wore black converse with dark blue skinny jeans. Though, I couldn't decide on a shirt for him. In the end I created my own, a black t shirt with a gory red font reading 'death to Megatron' with a Decepticon sign below it. I snickered to myself. He will do.

"Oh who's this?" A femme's voice interrupted.

I looked up, I hadn't seen Sam approaching with these femme. Oh primus Bee, great job. She'd already seen my holo, he couldn't just vanish! Okay think fast Bee, act human.

My holo opened the door and stepped out, reaching out a hand to the femme.

"Hi, I'm Bee." I introduced myself formally, my mouth dropping open in awe.

Her beautiful blue eyes scanned me slowly; her long blonde hair flowed down well past her breasts. Her plump pink cheeks had small indents either side, dimples they were called.

"Bee? Like the bug?" She smiled, shaking my hand.

"Uh yeah…" I paused nervously, "Like the bug."

Her small, tanned hands were so soft and smooth. Her lips were pouty and pink, I couldn't take my eyes off them. I could see she was cocking her head looking at my shirt, I pulled my other arm over to hide it. I could feel my face heating up, what is happening?

"You a friend of Sam's?" She questioned, releasing my hand.

"Uh yeah, me and Sam are good friends, right Sam?" I smiled at him desperately.

Sam looked at me and pressed his palm to his forehead. "Yep me and Bee. Great pals!" He said enthusiastically. "Bee was just heading home, right Bee?"

"Oh… Yes of course!" I was just heading home. "Bye Sam, bye-"

"Blair." She interrupted, "I'm Blair."

"Blair." I repeated. What a perfect name. "Okay bye Blair." I smiled bashfully before walking out of the garage awkwardly and hiding around the corner, my holo dispersing into nothing.

"So you wanna go for that drive then?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, let's go see some stuff!" She giggled.

They both got into me and Sam started me up and soon we were driving along the quiet early morning roads. I began looking at Blair through my mirrors, her hair was blowing freely out of the open window exposing a low cut tank top. Her breasts practically bulged out of her top. I shuddered slightly, looking at her gave me a weird feeling I'd never had before. I didn't know what it was but it felt good.

"That Bee guy was cute." She smirked, biting her lip.

She thought I was cute? I need to get that holo out more often.

"Cute huh? I'd stay away from him if I was you, he's pretty weird." Sam shrugged.

"Weird, how?" She asked.

Weird? Sam what are you doing I'm not weird! I protested by churning my engine.

"Yep!" Sam laughed. "He's very weird, just does weird stuff y'know." He scoffed while kicking underneath my steering wheel.

Oh okay, two can play at that game.

"Ah what! No no no!" Sam cried as the engine cut out and we came to a stop at the side of the road.

I chucked quietly to myself, that's what you get for calling me weird.

Blair's phone started ringing. "Oh hang on I gotta take this." She said, getting out and walking away from me.

"Bee what are you doing!" Sam whispered.

"I'm not weird Sam! Don't tell her I'm weird!"

"Bee you're a freaking freak!" He paused. "Oh wait, I get it." He smirked.

"What do you get?" I asked nervously.

"Aww little Bee has a crush on Blair." He sneered.

"What! No I don't!" I protested, embarrassment oozing from every word.

"Aww Bee you do!" He chanted.

"I-I don't!" I stuttered.

"Sure you don't." He grinned smugly. "Oh don't worry I'll be nice from now on."

I grumbled to myself, but it just translated to my engine churning again.

"H-How can you tell?"

"Well you looked like a goofball when you saw her and now you're upset I'm calling you weird in front of her, I think those are some tell-tale signs little Bumblebee."

"Don't call me Bumblebee!" I growled.

With that Blair got back into the car. "Sorry that was my dad, wanted to make sure I got here safely." She smiled. "Who were you talking to Sam? I heard you from out there."

"Oh… Just Bee, he called me is all."

"Oh right. Say, does Bee have a girlfriend?" She casually asked.

A girlfriend? She wants to know if I have a girlfriend? What does this mean? _She's_ interested in _me_?

"Uh no, Bee doesn't have a girlfriend." Sam said plainly, looking into his wing mirror and raising his eye brows.

I smiled to myself and started my engine for Sam who proceeded to drive once more.

"Cool." She smirked.


	2. Just beeachy

**.: Bee's POV :.**

"What a beautiful beach." Blair sighed, leaning herself against my hood and looking out towards the ocean.

As her skin made contact with me I shuddered at her touch. She was so warm and soft it… It was like magic when she touched me. Even just a brush against my metal sent a flurry of butterflies through my spark chamber.

"Yeah this is the nicest spot." Sam smiled, knocking me on the hood as he did so.

"This car is pretty weird." She chuckled, observing the shuddering.

"Hmm yep." Sam shook his head. "Hey, is that Bee I see over there?" He hinted, knocking me once again.

Bee? Oh wait that's me! Okay hologram don't fail me know! I formed my holo behind the car and walked over towards Sam.

"Where!" She exclaimed, then caught sight of me. "Oh hey Bee." She smiled shyly.

I chuckled quietly. "Hey Blair, hey Sam."

"What you doing here?" She grinned.

"I invited him." Sam smiled.

"Oh that's cool. Say, why didn't you just grab a lift with us earlier?"

I paused awkwardly, _oh primus why didn't I 'grab a lift.'_

"I-I enjoy the walk here." I saved myself.

She looked over at me and smiled as I blushed back.

"Fancy a swim? It'll be cold but I'm sure you two can handle it." She smirked at me as she pulled off her top over her head exposing a dark purple bikini top.

I gawped at her, the wind blowing her hair made her look as if she was starring in one of those hair care adverts I had observed through the Witwickey's garden window. She turned her attention to her shorts and slowly pulled them down her long slender legs before kicking them off her right foot. I couldn't help but fix my eyes upon her chest. Sam quickly noticed my staring and gave me a swift thump in the ribs.

"Ow…" I murmured, turning my attention to him while rubbing my injury as he glared at me.

"Guys?" Blair interrupted. "Coming?"

"Yeah alright." Sam sighed. "But it better not be too cold." He turned to me sharply and whispered, "Can you swim Bee?"

Swim? I quickly used the internet to find out what this 'swim' was.

I cocked my head and asked "Propel the body through water?"

Sam pinched the top of his nose between his thumb and finger and closed his eyes. "Yes Bee. Remember it's called swimming. Can you do it?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great!" He smiled, clapping his hands together. "Okay Blair let's go."

He pulled off his shirt and flicked off his shorts the same way Blair had and turned to me, "You have trunks right?"

"Uh… Yes?" I questioned.

"Okay… Come on Blair, Bee will join us soon."

"Race you there!" She grinned, running off towards the ocean, Sam in hot pursuit.

'Trunks?' I decided to use the internet to find out what these trunks were. 'Shorts for swimming.' Well that's helpful, what do they look like?

"Oh primus oh primus oh primus." I chanted, smacking my head with my fists. I quickly threw off my shirt as Sam had done before morphing my jeans to these 'trunks.' A bright yellow pair with adorable little bees on them to be exact. I then proceeded to run as fast as I could towards the ocean.

* * *

"Here he is!" Sam announced as I slowed to a stop just short of the foaming sea.

"Yes here I am." I smirked.

"Woo! Come on Bee get in the ocean!" Blair grinned as she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the freezing water.

"Oh primus." I grunted quietly as the cold water hit me harder than that time Ironhide tested his new cannons upon me. I turned back to see Sam barely dipping his toes into the surf before grimacing with displeasure. Lucky fragger.

Once the water reached my waist I stopped dead and began shivering uncontrollably.

"Blair… This is- really- cold." I stuttered as she continued to pull me.

She turned sharply and shot me a glare. I shifted uncomfortably before her expression changed as she looked over my body. "Nice abs." She smirked as she playfully poked at my stomach area. "And I can see you really love bees."

That one touch melted away the horror of the freezing water and I shivered with heat this time. Then reality began to set in once again and I resumed shivering uncomfortably.

"Blair…" I muttered.

"Don't be a baby! Once you submerge yourself it doesn't feel so bad." With that she released her death grip on me and plunged herself under the water.

I panicked slightly when she didn't resurface quickly.

"Blair?" I squeaked, flailing about in the dark water looking for her. Then before I could process what happened I was submerged also. I shot up out of the water and began groaning loudly, clenching my hands into fists and shivering uncontrollably.

_What is wrong with this femme! How is this a good past time for organics!_

I turned sharply and began storming towards she shore. A fit of giggles erupted behind me and I glanced back to see Blair clenching her sides, nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Haha…" I muttered, turning and continuing onto the sand. "Stupid organics, thinking cold water is a fun thing…"

I flopped myself onto the sand and scowled at this 'ocean.' Then Sam approached me, also shivering.

"Don't you enjoy the water?" I sighed.

"Umm no." He muttered. "Not when it's this cold. Blair loves it, she'll be happy there for a while. So what's up?"

"I'm just peachy, don't worry."

"Just peachy? Seriously Bee?" He frowned.

"What's up? I'm traumatised and cold. My human form is far more sensitive than my alt mode and bot form combined."

"Traumatised and cold?"

"Traumatised and cold." I snapped.

"Well the cold part I understand, but traumatised?" He questioned.

"Well once you asked me if I had these 'trunks' I used the internet to find out what they were and what they looked like."

He seemed confused. "And?"

"Well the images of certain people wearing them were much to revealing for my liking…"

"Oh." He smirked at me. "So it was like… Trunk porn?"

"Porn?"

"Oh wow…" Sam muttered before smirking slightly. "Don't you have robot porn?"

"What are you talking about Sam, I don't know what this 'porn' is. I would use the internet to find out but I'm afraid I may find more 'trunks.'"

He burst into laughter. Clearly me being clueless is hilarious to everyone. He rubbed his chin for a while before speaking again.

"Porn is like… Naked or… Revealed people who do sexy things either on video or take pictures of it."

"Why would someone do that?" I asked, a little horrified.

"Well so other people can look at it and attend to themselves while they watch."

I stared blankly at him. "What?"

He sported an expression of utter disbelief. "Wait… Don't you guys like… Touch yourselves, ever?"

I felt my face heat and looked at him awkwardly. "Well some do, yes. But we do not have this 'porn' as you call it."

He smirked at me. "Have you ever touched yourself Bee?"

"No." I frowned, heated with embarrassment.

"Well… Does that mean you're a virgin too?"

I quickly searched the internet before my frown deepened.

"Yes Sam I am a virgin."

He squeaked with laughter. "Awww that's so cute, how old are you again?"

"Sam if I were to use earth's aging system I would be the same age as you." I smirked before continuing. "Remember how not long ago you got your 'cherry' pop-"

"Yeah I remember!" He interrupted sharply. I grinned at his reaction. He scowled and turned away to watch Blair.

"Well I'm cold out here so I'm going to sit in myself until Blair's finished." I sighed, standing slowly.

"Yeah maybe I'll come too." Sam shrugged. "She doesn't feel cold, it's magical."

"Will she be okay on her own?" I wondered, looking at her splashing around in the surf.

"Yeah don't worry about her, she's quite the swimmer."

"Alright." I mumbled as we both made our way back to the car.


	3. Bee, this is awkward

**.: Bee's POV :.**

"So who is Blair to you?" I asked as I fizzled out my holo and Sam settled himself into the driver's seat.

"She's my cousin." He smiled as he closed the door. "She comes to stay with us for the summer every year."

"Every year?" I asked. "I've never seen her before."

"Yep every year. Since her mom walked out on her dad. You haven't seen her because your stationed at the base while she's here usually."

"Oh…" I muttered, remembering I would soon have to move into the base once again.

"She's here a week early now so you've caught her this time. Anyway… Her dad has business trips through the summer and her mom doesn't want anything to do with her. She's kinda forced to come and stay with us but I don't think she minds as much anymore."

I processed his words before frowning internally.

"Do humans often walk out on each other?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "It happens a lot these days, something like a third of marriages end in divorce."

I remained silent while I briefly researched marriage and divorce. So humans vow to spend their entire lives together before becoming married?

"But you vow to each other while getting married? How do you break them so easily?"

"Well it used to be really hard to get a divorce but times change and suddenly getting divorced is the norm. I swear if you arrived here 100 years ago, you'd be shocked at how crappy my generation is in comparison." He sighed before continuing. "A lot of people my age get married actually."

"Why so young?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"Well some of us can't control ourselves and blah blah blah… Have sex one too many times and suddenly your pregnant. They get married so they seem less shameful I suppose." He shrugged before smirking. "I think it's more shameful to get married over it just to get divorced but whatever."

I frowned slightly. "I'm sorry Sam, I do not know much of human reproduction. Could you enlighten me a little? With how it's so easy that is."

I sensed a cocktail of awkward pheromones radiate from Sam as his face turned bright red and he shifted in the seat. "You have the internet right, why don't you just use that?"

I smirked inwardly. "But I want you to explain it Sam, you're a good teacher."

"Beeee…" He moaned. "This is an awkward topic for humans."

"I can tell you about Cybertronian reproduction first if that will help?"

"Uh…" He frowned. "I guess that would be interesting… You guys don't have sex right?"

"Well we can, but we don't really need to, nor do we call it sex, to us it is interfacing. But we don't need to do it to create a sparkling."

"Huh? So how do you like… Conceive then?" He asked, completely puzzled.

"Well Sam as you know, all Cybertronians have sparks. We start off as a sparkling and we offline when our sparks go out."

He nodded slightly. "So are sparklings born or what?"

"Not quite in the way humans are born, that much I know." I paused and took a moment to shudder, thinking back to that awful video I had witnessed of a human birth. "For a sparkling to be created the sparks of two Cybertronians must join together, and then one of the two will have a sparkling grow within their own spark. Femmes always carry the sparkling in a femme and mech relationship, but two mechs or femmes can also conceive together, then it is randomly decided which will carry the sparkling."

"So…" He trailed off. "You guys have spark sex?"

"Well if I had a better understanding of what sex is to you, it would be easier to compare them."

"Okay uh…" He frowned, choosing his words carefully. "Well the guy takes his di-penis... And puts it in the girls uh... Vagina and after a while his di-" He paused and cringed inwardly. "Penis… Has like a little explosion and fills her with sperm. Then the sperm goes and finds the egg and it turns into a baby I guess." He shrugged, the embarrassment was clear in his voice.

"Explosion?" I stared at him for a while. "Yeah, I don't think we have spark sex Sam."

"You do!" He grumbled. "I'm not good at explaining y'know. Plus this is probably the most awkward conversation I have ever had… ever."

"Anyway…" I continued. "The sparkling grows in the spark chamber alongside the carriers spark until eventually it is large enough to support itself. Once that happens it moves down into the gestation chamber and fuses into the protoform that has been growing there. It spends some time adjusting to its form and then a few weeks later it is expelled through the carrier's port."

He stared at me with a bewildered look.

"This is the most awkward conversation ever, can it end now, please?"

"Sam there's nothing awkward about reproduction." I sighed. I was just curious and he was making a mountain out of a mole hill, as the humans said.

"Well you're not a teenage boy… Or a human for that matter." He huffed. "You wouldn't understand, you couldn't."

"I know." I murmured. Gee_ thanks_ for reminding me I don't belong here.

Either he didn't notice the hurt in my voice or just didn't care as he began babbling on about things I didn't pay any attention to.

A stab of pain suddenly raced through my processor as my wheels buckled beneath me. I silently seethed while static filled my audio receptors before slowly dying away. Sam's voice was the first thing I heard.

"Bee? What was that? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah…" I stammered, running tests over myself, everything coming back negative for damage.

"You don't sound okay."

I cringed as I slowly raised my wheels back to the usual position, regaining my composure.

With that a hand slammed onto my right door, I flinched at the warm contact.

"Ahhhh…" Blair hissed as she opened the door.

"Blair? What happened?" Sam gasped, noticing her pain filled expression.

She flopped herself into the seat and lifted her left foot into her lap, examining it carefully.

"Jellyfish stung me." She muttered.

Jellyfish? I quickly found out what they were and how painful they were. If I could radiate sympathy, I would.

"Oh god. Again? This happens every year, I need to stop bringing you h-"

"Oh quiet." She sighed. "Little sting is all it is, I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Alright…" Sam sighed. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah." She sighed before pausing. "Hey where's Bee?"

Sam started me up and began reversing slowly.

_Oh slag, looks like Bee disappeared. I should really think things through beforehand._

"He had to go, don't worry he said he'll be around later if you want to see him again." He snickered.

"Oh that's cool." She smiled. "Maybe he can kiss me better."

With that my engine stalled and the radio hissed out a loud bout of static.

"Ah fuck." Sam cringed, slamming the radio off and gripping the wheel tighter and twisting slowly in an attempt to punish me for his burst eardrums.

"How is such a perfect car such a piece of shit?" Blair asked in an amused tone, opening her mouth wide and closing it slowly a few times.

"You tell me…" He muttered as he restarted the engine and proceeded to drive.

_Maybe I can kiss her better? Is she being serious? I hope to primus she is!_


	4. Bee relaxed

**This chapter took longer to write than expected. So as compensation for the longer wait it's also a bit longer than the previous 3 chapters yaaaay. :D**

**I do in fact have several future chapters already written BUUUT their not in order. At all. I just write scenes as they come to me and slowly piece them together to form a big story in the end. All I can say is by the end this thing is gonna be at least 100k words.. So be prepared for a long trip if you're following along. Smut, angst and romance all in one. :)**

**Also thank you for the reviews! I know a lot of people (myself included) just follow&favourite stories but I'd REALLY appreciate it if you could leave even a tiiiiny review. Reviews are what really inspire me to write more. :p**

* * *

**.: Bee's POV :.**

As soon as we pulled up on the Witwickey's drive Sam shot out of the door and rushed over to Blair's side. He ripped open my door and scrambled to grab Blair's limbs while she protested and tried to get away.

"Sam stop! I can walk you know." She groaned.

"Just let me carry you, your foot is more swollen now!" He countered, still trying to pry her from the car.

"No Sam!" She cried, gripping onto my hand break and hauling herself further inside.

I ground my gears a little. The unpleasant feeling of having my internals pulled around slowly morphing into dull aching pain. I do admire her independence though. If it were possible for Sam to carry me while I was injured, I would most definitely not allow him to.

"Blair!" Sam shouted, gripping onto her leg and pulling, hard.

As Sam pulled her leg she pulled my hand break. It wasn't just unpleasant anymore, it was downright painful. I couldn't help the loud creaking noise that escaped me as she continued to pull at my inner mechanics. Sam froze at the sound and realised they were hurting me, quickly releasing her leg.

"Fine, walk." He spat.

She straightened herself up and got out slowly, flicking her hair at Sam as she limped towards the house. He sighed as he watched her go through the front door then quickly turned to me.

"You okay buddy?"

"I will live." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Bee." He frowned. "I should have noticed we were hurting you."

"It's okay Sam. Not too painful. I mean, having your intestines pulled around wouldn't be too bad would it?"

"Mmm…" He hummed thoughtfully as he turned to look at the house. I sighed as he stared, deflating my tyres slightly to sink into the ground.

"I know!" He cried. I flinched slightly at the high pitch of his voice. "I can give you a wash. You always like those, right? Plus it's like a massage; it'll help your pain."

I brightened at the thought. I did like getting washed, it was the only time I got some pure relaxation.

"Okay." I said cheerily.

"Okay." He repeated, closing my passenger door before heading off to the garage to collect washing supplies.

I looked up slightly and noticed Blair staring down through her window. Her blonde hair had turned almost brown from being wet, I hadn't noticed until now. She had a small smile on her face as Sam returned with sponges and soaps.

"I can't find my bucket!" He cried.

Judging by the way she frowned Blair must have heard Sam's outburst. She looked around the yard before smiling again and moving away from the window.

"Aww…" I whined, partly at the missing bucket, mostly because Blair moved.

"I suppose it'll have to be a cold hose wash then, it's hot enough out, right?"

I winced slightly and shook back and forth to disagree. Sam had only ever given me a cold wash once and swore he would never do it again after my reaction. He sighed at me as he placed the sponges and rags upon my hood.

"You big baby." He teased.

I noticed Blair emerging from the house with speed that would give me a run for my money even with her injury.

"Yeah yeah…" I grumbled quietly.

"Looking for something?" Blair interrupted.

Sam turned sharply, holding a bottle of wax like a knife. He relaxed when he saw it was Blair.

"Jesus Blair…" He mumbled. "You're like lightning."

"I know I know." She smirked. "Washing the car huh?"

"Ah yeah, I was going to but I appear to have misplaced my bucket." He sighed.

"You know…" She smiled, limping towards the grassy yard before stopping and pointing. "I can see your bucket from here."

My spark fluttered as I watched her directing Sam towards his bucket. She was still sporting the tight purple bikini. She stopped with her back facing me at the edge of the drive and watched Sam as he jogged across the grass to retrieve his bucket from the back yard. She stood with most of her weight rested on her good foot to relieve the pressure on her injury.

I took time to admire every curve of her body. Her long hair trailed down her back gracefully, just covering the string of her bikini top. Standing like that caused one side of her aft to bunch up, one side becoming a smooth transition of aft to leg. The other creating a shallow, smooth curve below the bikini line. The skin of her long slender legs and thin waist glistened under the sun's rays. She certainly was a sight for sore eyes, and sore hand breaks. Not only was her body perfectly sculpted but she also had a perfect, fiery personality to match.

A hard thump on the hood pulled me out of my thoughts. I watched as Blair turned towards me, giggling at Sam who was responsible for the thump.

"Okay, got everything I need." He beamed.

"We." Blair corrected as she picked up the hose from the grass.

"Oh no way!" He protested. "You need to take care of your foot."

"Sam." She sighed. "I'm aware of how to care for myself you know."

He began rubbing his forehead as he handed the bucket to her with a sigh. She squealed happily before running into the house to fill up the bucket with hot water.

"She's so stubborn." Sam mumbled.

I rumbled in agreement as Sam frowned and rubbed at his eye lids.

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing Sam."

"Pshhh…" He breathed. "She doesn't know what she's doing, she's just stubborn.

She remerged from the house, stopped next to me and added a generous amount of cleaning fluid to the water.

"Okay." She smiled, watching the small bubbles floating into the air.

Sam sighed as he dipped his rag in the bucket. Blair coated her rag with hot soapy water and began lathering up my hood. I subconsciously sunk even lower on my tires and let out a sigh of relief as subtlety as possible.

"This car is so hot…" She observed. "Like it's on fire."

Sam always commented on my temperature, he's probably jealous that Autobots don't get cold… Unless we're in holo mode and forced into icy water of course. Though I have been running hotter than usual today, maybe I should give Ratchet a visit.

"Yeah I know." He shrugged and knelt down before he began soaping up my left side.

"Hey your tyres are a bit flat too."

That statement appeared to startle Sam. He stood up and took a step back, examining my tyres.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Don't worry I'll fix it later."

"Alright." She smiled, reaching up high to coat my windshield in soapy liquids.

Being physically unable to sink any lower I opted to relax completely and enjoy every pleasurable touch I was receiving. I off lined my scanners and long range sensors before drifting into light stasis as the two teens cleaned every inch of me.

**.: Blair's POV :.**

This car is so awesome. How did Sam even afford this? Last time I checked his dad was tighter than a virgin's ass. I chuckled to myself as I finished coating the windshield with soap and moved down to the front bumper. I eased the rag between the gaps in the grill before giving the headlights a rough scrubbing. Would it be rude to ask? I'm pretty sure it would be. Maybe he stole it. Nah, Sam wouldn't steal he's too much of a wimp.

I chuckled again as the memory of the time Sam accidentally stole a dog toy from the local store. We must have been about 9 when it happened. After spending a few hours wandering around a gardening store with Sam and his parents we got to the fun part. The pet section, which I don't really understand the logic behind, I mean it's a gardening store not pet world.

I grabbed the hose and began rinsing away the soapy fluids from the front end of the car. I swear it jolted as the water made contact. Hand break was probably loose after I mauled it.

Anyway… Sam started begging his parents to buy him a cute little squeaky bone for Mojo, his mother was all for it but as usual his father disagreed. I don't exactly know how Sam forgot to put the bone back on the shelf but, he didn't. Only when we were driving away from the store had he realised the toy was sitting in his pocket. I'll never forget the face he made as he pulled it from his pocket and stared in _absolute and abject horror_. He then proceeded to cry for the entire ride home while his mother tried to soothe him and his father simply laughed at him.

I stepped back and admired the gleaming yellow and black paintwork before me.

"This is one sexy car." I mused.

"Oh cars now, is it? What happened to poor Bee?" Sam mocked, rising from his crouch at the wheel.

I flushed bright red. Oh yeah, that cute thing.

"What about him?" I asked sternly, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"I thought you liked him?"

"Well…" I muttered. "He certainly is attractive but I hardly know him Sam. I've only been here a day!"

"Well get to know him then." He laughed. I shook my head as he continued. "You can borrow my sexy car here and go out with him somewhere."

I laughed heartily as Sam stared at me. Noticing his gaze I froze.

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! You have a licence don't you?"

"What if I crash it?"

Sam gave me a disbelieving look.

"He." He corrected. "And trust me. Nothing will happen in this car."

I frowned back at him.

"He." I corrected myself. "If you say so."

Hmm guess I'm borrowing this sexy thing. No complaints there! I am eager to try out a real car. I've become accustomed to driving my own little 'shed on wheels.'

After finishing hosing off the suds I took a smooth dry rag and began rubbing rough circles into the metal to dry it off. It was hot enough to dry naturally pretty quickly but that would leave weird smudge marks which don't look good. Elbow grease it is!

Once I'd finished rubbing the hood down I stood back and admired my work once more. The bright amber stood out more than before with the black stripes looking like a void of nothingness. Not bad. I looked up at the glaring sun taking another step back. This step was a bad step. My already sore foot made contact with a large rock. I yelped at the surprise as pain shot through my lower leg. Damn jellyfish.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he looked over to me.

"Yeah." I lied. "I'm gonna go back inside and tend to this properly…"

He hummed in response as I made my way back into the house.

**.: Bee's POV :.**

I awoke from stasis with a jolt of pain through my processor once again. Static hissed through my audio receptors as my optics on lined to see Blair's face twisted into a pain filled expression. I watched her slowly limp back into the house before running scans across my systems. Everything came back negative, again. What is happening to me today? Guess I need to visit Ratchet more than I thought.

As I came fully online I reactivated my scanners and sensors to do a quick sweep of the area. Nothing wrong with being too cautious right? Though with the day I was having I wouldn't be surprised if everything I picked up was _lies_.

"Feel better?"

I adjusted my audio sensors to tune into the voice of Sam.

"Much better, thank you."

"Great." He smirked. "So anyway… Blair's gonna take you out, that cool with you?"

My engine spluttered before I could give a coherent answer.

"I'll take that as a yes!" He teased as he poked me in the door.

I was tempted to swing it open and smack him to the ground. That would teach him to tease. I decided against it as my logic processors gave me a list of things that Sam could do for revenge. I let out an exasperated vent of air, _damn Sam_. But at least I'm taking Blair out- Or she's taking me out… Whichever, I don't mind.


	5. Beeotch! My salad!

**Chapters are managing to get longer with ease, YAY! XD I'm glad I'm getting more into the writing now, it's less of a drag.**

**Anyway, sorry for the wait. I had written several versions of this chapter but in the end decided to go with this one with a bit of humor and extra info. No smut yet, awwww x)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Bee's POV :.**

Sam lay sprawled out on my passenger seat basking in the heat of the sun. My scanners showed he was in a light stasis and that my internal temperature was becoming uncomfortable for humans. To avoid causing my charge discomfort I turned on my air conditioning and allowed icy air to circulate throughout me.

"Ahhh Bee that's freezing…" He moaned suddenly and sat up straight.

"Sorry." The radio blurted as I ceased the air flow.

"That's okay. I can just give you a cold wash as punishment." He snickered as he opened the door and stepped out.

My intakes hitched at his threat. Primus no. No no no no no no no.

I shook back and forth on my wheels slightly to protest as Sam picked up the hose and grinned at me sadistically.

_No no no no no no no._

Then he turned on the hose.

Cold water isn't exactly cold. It's just incredibly uncomfortable. The sudden temperature changes mess with the internal temperature gauges which can easily cause a throbbing processor ache. Sometimes I hated being a 'robot in disguise.' Seriously. Occasionally I would just love to run Sam over… Gently of course. My tension cables groaned uncomfortably at the stress I was putting on them to remain still. Satan's Camaro wasn't allowed to drive off alone anymore, the neighbours were becoming suspicious.

And then the assault stopped.

Sam threw the hose towards the house and chuckled as he got back into me.

"I'm gonna call us even now. Please don't attack me with surprise cold air." He laughed.

"That was meeeeean!" A young child whined from the radio.

"Oh Bee. No. Don't you go all radio clips on me."

"But daddy…" The child whined again.

"No Bee, no. Your voice is fixed so you better use it." He scolded.

"Fine." I huffed in my own exceedingly British voice.

He smirked triumphantly. "So are you gonna ask Blair out?" He asked casually as he snuggled himself into me. "Take her on a cute little date?"

"I don't know. Maybe. What do human femmes like best?"

He scowled at my question and opened his mouth but no words came out. He grumbled incoherently to himself before finally creating actual words.

"All girls are different. Something one loves another may hate. It's really very complicated."

I hummed quietly. He's right, humans are very complicated. I contemplated bringing up Mikaela and Sam though I didn't know if it would set Sam off on one of his strange emotional moments. Curiosity got the better of me and I brought her up anyway.

"What did you and… Mikaela do?"

Sam stiffened in the seat and sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes.

"Usually just go out and eat something y'know… I guess that's what most dates end up as." He paused before continuing. "Say… Can your holoform eat stuff?"

Eat stuff? I had never thought about that. Perhaps I could.

"I don't actually know."

"Huh…" He mumbled as he relaxed a little. "Wanna try?"

I mulled over the possibilities. I don't see what harm consuming something could do. Though if something did go wrong Ratchet would disassemble me… But Earth's naturally occurring fuels couldn't be that bad right?

"Okay." I said as I formed my holo in the driver's seat next to Sam.

"Wow…" He muttered. "That thing is cool. Why didn't you ever show me it before?"

I shrugged my shoulders, a purely human gesture, and smiled at him as he opened the door and slipped out.

He peered through the windscreen as he walked away.

"I'll get something healthy don't worry."

I nodded as he left. I slowly raised my hands in front of my face and looked over all the fine details of my human form. Strong yet dainty hands encased in soft pale skin, muscly but smooth arms topped with fair gingery fluff. Pretty well mimicked if I say so myself. Once I had finished admiring myself I scanned the Witwicky house to find only Sam and Blair's energy signatures inside, the parental units must be out. Scanning Blair in more depth I found she was slipping in and out of stasis. I smirked to myself, cute.

As Sam headed back towards me I smiled at him through the glass. He returned and sat back inside with a bowl of what my scanners identified as 'strawberries.'

"Here." He said as he held out the bowl to me. "Try one."

I nodded and reached into the bowl, pulling out one of the small red fruits. I scanned the strawberry and identified all of its chemical components. All natural, it should be safe.

With one swift movement I pushed it into my mouth and gently bit down on the soft flesh.

"Good job, you ate the leaf too."

Ignoring his comment I bit harder.

"Mmm…" I hummed as sugary sweetness was picked up by my sensors. "This is nice…" I mumbled.

"Ippp bippp bippp…" Sam scolded. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

I nodded and remained quiet as I continued chewing the fruit before swallowing it.

"Sooooo?"

I licked my lips and smiled happily before giving Sam a thumbs up.

"Good huh? This isn't bad for you right?"

I shook my head uneasily. It could be bad I suppose, though I don't know. We may have been on Earth for several years now but none of us have tried the human fuel.

"I don't think so. It's organic so it shouldn't cause too much damage."

Sam nodded at me and motioned for me to eat another strawberry. I complied and gracefully plucked another from the bowl.

"If you're only gonna eat organic things you'll have to live off salad practically. Which is boring but you don't wanna mess up your mystical mechanics or anything."

I hummed in response as I ate the strawberry. And another, and another. These things are really good. Soon the entire bowl was gone which was beyond disappointing. I whined and gave Sam my best set of 'puppy dog' eyes. He sighed and scowled at me.

"Well if you come in I can get you some salad to try."

"Inside the house?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on it's just my house. Just don't break anything." He warned as he slipped out and closed the door.

I nodded to myself before I followed him through the front door. I had only ever seen the Witwicky household from the outside, never inside. I copied Sam's motions as he rubbed his feet at a mat just inside the doorway. He led me into the kitchen and pointed to a stool which I promptly sat on.

"Okay we got… Tomatoes, lettuce and cucumber..." He babbled as he rifled through the fridge. "Bit boring but that's all we got."

I nodded slightly as I observed my surroundings. It was nice in here; it felt very welcoming unlike the garage. Sam pulled out a sharp knife and began slicing through a long dark green 'cucumber.' Earth foods had so much variety. No two things looked the same and there were so many colours!

"Ooooh…" I whispered as Sam moved on to a large leafy lettuce.

He sighed at me as he noticed my amazement.

"It's just vegetables. Not exciting Bee."

I shrugged at him again before looking away and intertwining my fingers, anticipating this so called 'salad.' I swung my legs back and forth from the edge of the stool like a restless sparkling.

"Salad is slow…" I whined as I noted Sam was still cutting the lettuce.

"Patience you must have, my young Padawan."

I scowled to myself and resumed swinging my legs. I hated it when Sam went all Yoda on me. Pulling one elbow onto the table I slumped my chin into the palm of my hand and watched him with a bored expression. Once in a while he would shoot me a glare and wave the knife at me. Knowing he could cause no harm, I didn't even flinch. This appeared to bother him.

"Think you're invincible, huh?"

I shook my head as I was pulled back into the real world. Locks of blonde hair fell over my eyes which I promptly pushed away.

"No… But I know a human knife can't do much harm."

He growled in defeat as he placed the different foods into a bowl and thrust it at me viciously.

"Thank you." I said as cheerfully as possible along with the largest smile I could muster.

"Yeah yeah…" He grumbled as he began putting the remaining food back into the fridge.

I slowly pulled a tomato out of the bowl and examined it. Interesting, the tomato is classified as a fruit though many humans consider it a vegetable. I popped the small circular fruit into my mouth and bit down gently. The skin was much tougher than a strawberry and had a strange almost wax like coating. Biting down more the juice burst from the skin along with several small seeds. Chewing the remains and slowly swallowing I decided strawberries were much more favourable than tomatoes. Though tomatoes weren't bad either.

"Hey Bee." Blair said cheerfully as she slipped herself onto the stool next to me.

"Hey… Blair." I stammered out as she took me by complete surprise.

"What ya eatin'?" She asked as she leaned closer to see into the bowl.

"Oh. Salad." I smiled as she looked into the bowl. "You want some?"

She smiled at me and pulled a tomato from the bowl and promptly popped it into her mouth. I smiled at her and examined her form. She really was beautiful. And she smelled good. Really good. She wasn't showing as much skin as earlier, now wearing a low cut white tank top and light blue denim shorts reaching half way down her thigh.

"So I was wondering…" She started as she swallowed the remains of the tomato. "If you wanted to maybe… Go out some time?"

My mouth dropped open a little bit as I stared at her, dumbfounded. Sam's over emphasised cough brought me back to reality and I nodded my head quickly.

"Yes! I mean- Sure, that would be nice." I said a little sheepishly.

"Great." She smirked as she reached into the bowl and went to pull out another tomato. "Yoink!" She yelped as she instead grabbed the whole bowl and launched herself off the stool. I spun my stool around to face the direction she had took off in.

"Hey!" I shouted before my processor could catch up. "My salad!"

She snickered from the couch she was now lying on.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was that your salad Bee?"

"Yes." I glowered. "My salad."

"Too bad." She teased as she began shovelling lettuce into her mouth.

I growled quietly as I stood up and approached the couch slowly.

"You can't just steal my stuff." I whined.

Her taunting expression softened as she fell victim to my 'puppy dog eyes.'

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me onto the couch next to her before placing the bowl in my lap.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I thrust a handful of lettuce into my mouth and_- Ew_. This stuff isn't half as good as tomatoes which aren't half as good as strawberries.

Grimacing, I continued to chew the leafy vegetable and felt Blair's eyes upon me the whole time.

"Don't like lettuce huh?"

I shook my head slowly and swallowed down the mush in my mouth before frowning and pushing the bowl towards her.

"You don't like my salad Bee?" Sam whined from behind us.

I craned my head around and shook it slowly, shooting him an apologetic look the whole time.

"I like tomatoes just not… Lettuce."

"And to think I spent time making you that and you don't even appreciate it." He scowled with a mock glare.

"Sorry Sammy…" I mumbled.

"Oh no you didn't." He said flatly. "Do not call me Sammy."

Sensing a chance for some giggles I shot him a glare and whispered. "Sammy."

"Bumblebee." He growled back.

As I opened my mouth to retaliate Blair burst into a fit of laughter, sending the bowl flying to the floor with her uncontrolled flailing. Sam and I watched her for a while before cracking up into laughter of our own as we watched Blair fighting for breath with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh-God." She spluttered and stilled her body. "You guys… Bumblebee Sam, seriously?" She chuckled.

"You have no idea." He smirked as he gestured to the salad covered floor. "You better clean that up."


End file.
